1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle type vehicle and, more particularly, toward a structure for protecting a power unit of a straddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for example as shown in Japanese Examined Patent Publication Hei No. 07-72476, there is a widely known straddle type vehicle having a guard pipe (13) on the side surfaces of the vehicle so as to be long in the longitudinal direction.